


Wherever You Are

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy and Lance want to show each other how much they love each other but the others aren't so keen to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a prompt but I decided to expand it.

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

Daisy smirked as she leaned against the counter, slowly taking a sip of her beer.

Lance huffed then crossed his arms.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, love.”

Raising an eyebrow, she stared at him for a few moments.

“Oh I think you do, actually.”

“You probably mistook me for Fitz. Though, I don’t know how because I’m the handsomer of the two of us.”

Daisy rolled her eyes.

“Is that so? Unless one of you is a shape shifter and forgot to tell me, you were the one who cracked a smile because no one else has been in here in the last few minutes especially not Fitz.”

He crossed the room and swiped her beer from her hand before taking a sip.

“Hey! Get your own.”

“I could but it’s all the way across the room.”

Daisy smacked his arm lightly before taking her beer back.

The pair engaged in a staring contest for a few moments before Lance stole a kiss from her.

She shook her head then laughed softly.

Placing the bottle on the counter behind her, Daisy pulled him into a hug then grinned when she felt him sigh before returning the hug.

“It’s okay to admit that you smile, Hunter. No one is going to think you’re less of a man for it.”

“I smirk, not smile. Whatever you saw, love, was a trick of the light.”

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“All part of my charm.”

“Some days I wonder why I love you and put up with that.”

Lance slowly and softly ran his hands up and down her back.

“Oh……maybe because the _other benefits_ are worth it.”

“And what benefits would those be?”

The sound of Coulson’s voice startled the couple causing Lance to jump away from Daisy.

Daisy sighed.

“The kind of benefits you don’t want to know about, sir.”

Coulson opened his mouth to say something then closed it.

Shaking his head, he met the gaze of his two agents.

“Just keep it out of the communal spaces, please.”

Lance grinned then gave a half-hearted salute.

“Of course, DC.”

Grabbing her boyfriend’s hand, Daisy pulled him out of the kitchen.

xxxx

The exuberating rush of surviving another close call with Hydra took over Hunter and he couldn’t help kissing Daisy the moment they were away from the rest of the team.

Daisy couldn’t help grinning at him when they took a moment to catch their breath.

“Now why can’t you kiss me like that all the time?”

Lance rolled his eyes.

“I haven’t heard any complaints about my skills.”

“You’re certainly an improvement over the last guy I kissed.”

“Considering the last guy was traitorous Hydra scum, that’s not saying much.”

They turned their attention to Trip who was leaning against the door frame that led into the common lounge area.

“Did I ask for an opinion from the peanut gallery?”

Trip raised an eyebrow.

“Well, when you end up shooting someone so you can get revenge….you don’t get much of a choice.”

“I thought that we were good?”

“Since I didn’t get to shoot you, I get to hold it over your head.”

Daisy decided to intervene.

“Boys, boys…..please. Trip, isn’t Simmons expecting you to take a look at the gunshot wound?”

“I’m going, I’m going. I know when to take a hint.”

Trip ambled down the hallway towards the med bay.

Hunter turned his attention back to Daisy.

“Now where were we?”

He was about to lean in to continue where they left of when she put a stop to it.

“Maybe we should go somewhere else and pick up where we left off.”

xxxx

Daisy was hanging out in the lounge with Bobbi when Hunter entered the room and flopped down next to her on the couch.

He let out a deep sigh.

“What’s up, drama king?”

Hunter glared at Bobbi for a couple moments before turning his attention to his girlfriend.

“Remind me to never make a bet with Mack again when it involves doing inventory.”

Daisy couldn’t help chuckling at his pout.

“You should know by now Mack takes his bets involving the inventory very seriously.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just saying that my time could be spent doing Dai-other things, more important things.”

Bobbi rolled her eyes.

“You’re ridiculous, Hunter.”

“Daisy loves it, don’t you sweetheart?”

She looked around the room, not meeting his eyes.

Hunter huffed as he crossed his arms.

“I think I’m just going to leave the two of you to it.”

Bobbi stood up in one smooth and fluid movement.

The two women’s eyes met and they shared a smile before Bobbi left the room.

Daisy turned her attention back to Hunter.

He was still sulking from the teasing that the two women gave him.

“Babe, you know I tease you because I love you. It’s one of the ways that I show it so the others wouldn’t try to keep us apart.”

The stiff way he was holding himself relaxed as he smirked at her.

“They do seem to be against us being….. _amorous.”_

She was glad to see him getting back to himself.

Moving across the couch, Daisy straddled his lap with a smirk on her lips.

“You know…..we should take advantage of being alone before someone comes and interrupts us _again._ ”

“I like the way that you think, love.”

There wasn’t much talking after that point and poor Fitz couldn’t look either of them in the eye for a week.


End file.
